Together at Last
by Annie-kins
Summary: Tai's son was killed before they ever met. His daughter rejected him. His loner life ended after saving Sparkpaw. With his mate's death, his faith in StarClan fails him. What will happen at his death? Will he ever see Rosie and Duskshadow again? ONESHOT


Death is a cruel thing to so many

Death is a cruel thing to so many. It takes away our loved ones when we least want it to. It takes away others too soon, before they ever have a chance to truly live. It takes some away far too late, after long periods of suffering. It taunts the sick and creeps up on the unsuspecting strong. It strikes us when we least expect it and leaves the sick and broken-hearted waiting and yearning for its cold embrace. But death isn't always this way...

The Siamese tom plodded along slowly. His gaunt figure was riddled with scars that had once been life-threatening wounds, tokens of the many battles he had been in. His right hind leg was crooked at a painful angle, the source of his heavy limp. His brown tail dragged on the ground, the white tip curled so it pointed into the air. His pale blue eyes held a dark navy ring around the black pupil. His slender muzzle was nearly completely doused in gray hairs that mingled among the few brown ones that remained. Half his right was missing and a scar covered a nice portion of his chin and left cheek.

This elderly tom was known to many as Tai. He was born a loner, 114 moons ago, or by human terms, 9 years and 6 months. He had followed in his father's footsteps and became the unanimous leader of the many loners that followed him. He was the half brother to Windgazer, a pretty white she-cat with a ginger hood and tail who was the adoptive daughter of Firestar, and was also half siblings with Sharpstar, a deceased ThunderClan leader. He had saved the four clans from certain doom at the Great Battle with Bloodlust and his rogues by pulling together his many followers among the loners and by bringing WindClan, who almost didn't show up at the battle.

But the battle had taken someone dear to him. Ashrose, his mate and the love of his life, was killed there, 46 months ago. He had not gotten to apologize to her for rejecting her when she gave birth to his kits. It was a forbidden love between them, her being in ShadowClan and him in none. He loved his life as a loner more than life itself almost, no matter how harsh and brutal it was. He did not want his kits to feel the pain of split loyalties like he had. So he rejected Ashrose when she came to see him with their kits. He did it painfully and without looking back, for he knew if he did when he was walking away, he would not be able to continue.

Tai had wondered aimlessly after for a few months, fighting those who crossed his path or angered him mercilessly. He disappeared during this time and adopted the name Katon as many began to call him. During this time, he adapted to life with Ashrose with some difficulty. He became a new cat, a fearsome one that showed no mercy, almost heartless. That was, though, until a new light came into his life. Her name was Reina. Born a runt and abandoned at two moons old the kit was a fighter by nature to have survived on her own for one month. She was tiny and delicate, her coat a pretty russet tabby with black stripes. Her chest was a soft snow white. Her eyes were intriguing, one a soft sea foam green and the other a bluish teal, almost exactly alike in color. Tai had saved her from certain death and took her in as his adoptive daughter. He saw no reason not to. She had no one and was in no clan. He taught her how to fight and hunt, and soon she could do both abilities much better than normal apprentices could. Tai took her to the Great Battle and after seeing his half sister not present for the battle, sent Reina to watch over her in ThunderClan, worried for her safety. Reina arrived at ThunderClan to be greeted with five newborn kittens, all Windgazer's. The young mother had been nearly completely crippled in an ambush almost one moon ago. By Tai's orders, Reina stayed with Windgazer to help her raise her litter until Reina was called back by her father.

After the battle and his mate's death, Tai wandered the wastelands, forgotten and hardly seen, neglecting himself and becoming sick at heart. He grew thin and weary and so weak he could not hunt for himself. He spied on his children in ShadowClan, watching proudly when Duskshadow became a warrior before his sisters and brother. Until Shootingstar, the ShadowClan leader, found him near death, half starved, Tai remained this way. She ran to get help but when she returned he was gone. Tai would still remember that day long ago, how she opened a veil to him, even though it was a long time before he realized it. Tai continued to wander, cursing StarClan and grieving for his lost mate that he had never gotten to say his feelings to.

Two weeks later, when a kit from the nursery in ShadowClan went missing, Tai's eldest son, Duskshadow, went looking for her. He found the kit on ThunderPath and dove to save her, giving up his own life. Tai had been passing by and happened to see it the moment it happened. He went into a blind rage and attacked the kit. Sparkpaw, one of Shootingstar's kits, tried to stop him, but he only hurt her instead, resulting in Sparkpaw falling unconscious on ThunderPath. Shootingstar saved Icekit just in time, but when Tai and the Bengal leader faced off, she almost was killed. Reina arrived just in time to save Shootingstar and took her place as the leader returned Icekit home in a rush. Reina managed to knock Tai out, giving him his scar on his cheek and chin in the process. But when Reina went to check on Shootingstar, a monster appeared in the close distance. Reina nor Shootingstar could reach Sparkpaw, out cold, on the ThunderPath in time. Tai woke in time and snapped from his rage. Seeing only he could save the hurt apprentice, he darted to her side, saving her in a knick of time, but not without a price. The monster nearly completely crushed his hind right leg. This tragic injury marked the end of his life as a loner. He was still very young for many in his family lived far beyond the average age of normal clan cats. Tai was 52 moons old then.

He was brought back to ShadowClan and Docileleaf helped him recover as best he could. Tai was reunited with his kits, and they accepted him and even Reina despite what he had done, all except for Goldrose. No one had suspected that Goldrose would reject him. She was always the quiet one who was very reasonable, the shy and intelligent cat. She was the one who had wanted to know who their father was the most. Time crawled on slowly. Tai grew stronger, but knew he'd never leave ShadowClan. Reina had asked him to stay with her. Shootingstar had granted Reina's request when she asked if she could stay and train to become a warrior. Shootingstar had even offered Tai a position. But before everything could be decided, the ShadowClan leader disappeared along with Tai's last son, Milkfrost. To this day, she has never been found. Under the deputy's guideance, Flametail, also the mate of the late leader, helped Reina in proving to ShadowClan she was loyal. Tai proved his own loyalty long ago. No one could really object to him becoming one of their own. Then tragedy stuck. A badger attack had left an apprentice and kit dead and another crippled beyond repair. But it was Reina who helped the crippled kit, Rebelkit, regain his pride and ability to walk. Tai helped the kit realize he could be use of his clan by his sharp mind, not his broken body. Reina received her apprentice name of Russetpaw and Tai became known as Rapidstreak; he had already received a warrior name long before. Tai grew strong enough to hunt and fight, but not at the same degree of skill or power than before. His crippled leg held him back. But he was happy, much more than he had ever been in months. Goldrose had accepted him after a long time, after realizing how much of a monster she had become when she almost killed Reina in a battle fueled by hate and jealousy.

Now Tai was standing at the place he and Ashrose first met. It was on the border of ShadowClan and the wasteland, prime land for loners and rogues. Three large boulders were piled beneath a large willow tree with its branches hanging low over the ground. Hidden in the shadows was a den entrance. The ground dipped before it gently and tunneled into the rock. The ground was hardly packed from moons of use by cats before him. Tai limped stiffly into his old den, welcoming the faint scents and presence it gave him. His tattered ears twitched, his pale eyes seeking out the moss bed. He staggered to it tiredly and flopped down. The bed had been recently used. He sniffed it deeply, recognizing the scent of his successor, Wing. He had left his loner life in good paws. Tai laid his head on his paws tiredly. His time was coming soon.

His kits had grown into healthy warriors to make ShadowClan proud. They had their own families to tend to now. Reina had long ago found her love in a that crippled kit who had become a proud senior warrior. They both were now young, aspiring warriors, even if Rebel's was a different case, and Reina was a mother-to-be to a second litter. Unfortunately, her first litter had been a miscarriage and they lost all the kits due to little food and being weak herself. She was now far into her second pregnancy. Now that she was much stronger and healthier, their kits would make it. Goldrose and Bloodpelt's litter was recently given mentors. Goldrose was busy with clan life training her second apprentice, her son Rapidpaw who was identical to his grandfather in every aspect.

Tai closed his eyes, thinking of Windgazer. Two of her and Owlstar's second litter of three kits had recently become warriors; he never had really looked into Sage's outcome, something he was regretting. His half-sister had told him the other day that she'd soon be once more moving into the nursery. She was happy with her life after moons of struggling and wondering what she wanted from her life as a half warrior. A cool breeze glided into his den, wrapping around his body. His heart clenched as he felt doubt seep into his old bones. Would his bend in StarClan over the few moons make him disappear after this? Or would they accept him anyway?

"**It does not matter, I have had a wonderful life regardless," **he muttered. The tom sighed again and drifted into sleep.

Later that night, as the first few rays of dawn touched the mountains, five figures appeared at the den. Shalestepper's gray and white fur seemed to gleam with starlight as she supported Reina carefully at her side. A Siamese tom walked on Reina's other side, limping on two legs. Over the seasons it had become much easier for him to walk with his two good limbs. Wing's shaggy gray form was in the lead, his gray eyes warm yet sad. His right ear had a jagged piece missing and deep scar spiraled down his muzzle. A small and supple, soft golden she-cat padded at his flank. The faint outline of a white rose was place delicately on one shoulder. Her blue and amber eyes glittered sadly, knowing what awaited her and her siblings. This was Goldrose. Wing sat quietly outside the den. He would grieve for his mentor and previous leader later when Tai's offspring were done. Goldrose was the first to pad into the den. She called to her siblings and Reina's mate after a few long moments of silence and they too slowly disappeared into the den. From above the den, standing proudly in his prime, was a Siamese tom. His crooked leg, missing ear, and scars were no more. His eyes shined sadly and stood out against his handsome dark muzzle. His muscles rippled through his well-groomed fur. The very bottoms of his paws were see-through, marking him not among the living.

"**Guess I wasn't meant to join everyone in StarClan. Gomen, you guys," **he sighed softly. He leaped from the rock and landed with ease. He was once again in his form glory. His choice in Wing to succeed him was well chosen. He gazed sadly at his small family and previous apprentice, so close to him yet so far. He'd never see the rest of his family again...

"**You are wrong you know, Rapidstreak. I'm sorry we are late, but StarClan is a big place and the great leader needed special escorts," **said a voice from behind him. Tai spun around, staring at the single cat before him. A handsome longhaired black tom with a brown chin and brown front paws gazed back at him with amber eyes that glittered playfully. Starlight clung to his whiskers and trailed behind his steps.

"**Duskshadow…but h-how?"** Tai managed to stammer. Tai's son smiled.

"**Like I said, Dad. StarClan is a big place. It isn't like we can just poof here, ya know. And I think you forgot the fact we are both dead counts. Oh and the mouse-brained idiot was too busy flirting."** As Duskshadow spoke, a black and white tom with laughing blue eyes suddenly appeared behind him. Milkfrost. But Tai was too stunned to really pay attention to his other son. He knew! Duskshadow knew Tai was his father! Tai padded forward and stood before him.

"**I'd never thought I'd hear you say that, son. But...who told you?"** he asked softly. Soft paw steps were heard as a new cat appeared. She was a pretty longhair black cat with gentle, caring amber eyes.

"**I did. Why wouldn't I want to tell my son of his handsome and brave father?"** She said in a high-pitched voice that chimed like bells. Tai was speechless. The four cats stood a long time until Tai was overcome with emotion. He darted forth and bowled his mate and sons over, rolling and tumbling about with them in the grass until Duskshadow and Milkfrost broke from the group. They watched smiling as Tai licked their mother's ears in happiness. Smiling, they walked away giving them much needed privacy. After all, they did have all eternity to spend time with their father now. The two lovers stopped rolling and Tai sat up, Ashrose remaining at his feet, watching him with loving eyes. Staring to those deep pools he loved so much, Tai could barely speak.

"**I'm so sorry, Rosie. For everything,"** he said in a pained voice. Ashrose smiled at his nickname for herself. She purred, pressing her nose against his strong cheek as she had done so many times before.

"**Don't be, we are together now, forever. We are together at last. I could not ask or ever want anything more."** She whispered. The two stood slowly. Tai sneezed and looked down at his whiskers, twitching his nose at the tickling feeling of the stardust slowly appearing there. Tai looked back into the den and Rosie followed his gaze.

"**Think they will be alright?"** he asked. Rosie chuckled.

"**Of course they will be. They **_**are**_** our children aren't they? Even little Rebel, or should I say big? And we will always be here to watch over them and wait for them when their time comes," **she reasoned with her mate. The two pressed their bodies against each other and walked away, tails entwined. From within the den and at her father's side, Goldrose looked up and caught the sight before her mother and father disappeared into the fading darkness. She smiled softly and gazed into the fading stars where three shined down brightly on them. A fourth star appeared beside the other two, shinning just as brightly if not more. Shalestepper picked up her gray hooded head and stared at her sister through blue eyes.

"**What is it, Goldrose?"**

Her words caught everyone's attention and they all gazed up into the sky, even Wing. In that instant, they knew and smiled softly. Tai had passed on into eternity to spend all time with his sons and the love of his life. There he would wait with them in the ranks of StarClan for when his own kits would join them, to be finally reunited as a whole family.

Death is considered the embodiment of all evil, cruel and unforgiving. Yet death isn't always this way. It reunites those torn apart. In this case, it gave Tai a chance to know and be a father to a son he had never met. It gave Tai and Rosie a second chance to let their love for one another flourish into something new and wonderful like it never had the chance before.


End file.
